poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Poptropica Mad Libs
Poptropica Mad Libs is a Mad Libs brand book centered around Poptropica, released on November 8, 2012. Mad Libs is a word game in which you come up with random words and then insert them into a pre-written story, creating something usually ridiculous. Design The cover of the book features a female rockstar and Dr. Hare, the logo, and the text "World's Greatest Word Game." Behind the two characters, you can see a scene from Mythology Island, the Blimp, and the Rabbot. On the back cover, the previous text is listed again, the logo is shown, and then a description of the book can be found: Below the text is a boy and a chicken. The background is a continuation of the Mythology scene. Each story page inside the book consists of a small picture in the top left corner, the title of the story, and then the content below. Content Each of the books pages, excluding the instructions, deals with a different island in a different way - sometimes being written by a character from the island, sometimes a reporter writing a story mid-boss battle, and sometimes a list of items you receive throughout the quest. The islands are from Early Poptropica to SOS Island, excluding sponsored islands. Instructions Instructions carry out like a regular Mad Libs book. Welcome to Poptropica & Game Face These first two pages contain an in depth description of Poptropica. Early Poptropica: Pilgrim Encounter This page is about Early Poptropica. A presumed reporter named Abby Chattypants sets down with a Pilgrim to chat about the events on Early Poptropica. They explain about the eight-legged spider, Purple Giant, and Golden Egg. Shark Tooth Island: A Quest With Bite This page is written by Professor Hammerhead about himself and the events of Shark Tooth Island. This takes place before his rescue from Castaway Island. Time Tangled Island: Time Traveler Wanted This page is a campaign for time travelers, covering the events of Time Tangled Island. 24 Carrot Island: Inside the Mind of a Villain This page is written by Dr. Hare, who elaborates on his evil plan that he will soon carry out. Super Power Island: The Powers-That-Be-Evil This page is a list and description of some of the villains from Super Power Island, and their abilities; Sir Rebral, Crusher, Betty Jetty, and Ratman. Spy Island: Tools of the Trade This page is a list and description of the spy gear you receive throughout Spy Island. Astro-Knights Island: The Final Battle Written from the perspective of a reporter named Ollie Tweeterdorf from WPOP Channel 4, he gives a description of the battle between you and Mordred halfway through the fight. Counterfeit Island: The Art of the Steal This page contains tips for how to be a successful art thief, apparently from the Black Widow herself. Reality TV Island: Game On This page is a list and description of some of the challenges you may face on Reality TV Island; Boulder Push, Geyser Guess, Hang Glider, and Mountain Race. Mythology Island: Against all Gods This page is a list and description of the Five Sacred Items. Skullduggery Island: An Ode To Pirates This page is an ode to pirates and Captain Crawfish written presumably by a pirate and a member of Captain Crawfish's team. Steamworks Island: Mech Check This is an instructional page on how to assemble a Mech. Cryptids Island: Uncover the Evidence This page is a list and description of the cryptids you hunt on Cryptids Island. Wild West Island: Harness your inner Cowboy This is an instructional page on how to be a good cowboy. Shrink Ray Island: Think Big to Win Written in the perspective of the player, they tell the reader about the events in Shrink Ray Island. Mystery Train Island: All Aboard for a Whodunit Adventure A description of the events on Mystery Train Island. Game Show Island: Overrun by Robots This page is a list and description of three of the gameshows you can play on Game Show Island; Scaredy Pants, Kerplunk, and Mr. Yoshi's Super Fun Challenge. Ghost Story Island: A Spirited Mystery A person named Amid lets whoever published this article know that the secrets of Ghost Story Island have been revealed in a recent news article. The page is the article published by the Hemlock Herald about the incident. SOS Island: Cruising for Trouble This page is a list and description of the passengers who need to be rescued from the sinking ship on SOS Island. Promo Page Before the release of the book, a promo page was released online covering the Haunted House miniquest. The page is a list explaining how to know if you're in a haunted house. You can read this page here. Trivia * Abby Chattypants is shown in the picture for Pilgrim Encounter. * The Mad Libs book gives some insight into some of the characters from Poptropica. * The Haunted House page is not in the book, nor does it have a custom picture in the top left. External links *http://www.poptropica.com/books/ http://www.poptropica.com/books/ *http://blog.poptropicahelp.net/2012/10/02/four-new-books/ Category:Books